


На свои места

by innokentya, Lia_Wi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен, начиная провоцировать Джареда от скуки, даже не подозревал, что всё закончится подобным образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На свои места

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на RPF-битву фандомов для команды СПН RPF под впечатлением от небольших «мелочей» на фотографиях с Critics Choice Awards 2014 - http://firepic.org/images/2015-01/13/v9ophxzvof7m.jpg
> 
> ЛиВи - Джаред и Дженсен  
> innokentya - Данниль

**Дженсен**  
Его всё достало. Нет, Данниль не бесила, но, чёрт возьми, хотелось поскорее скрыться от вездесущих папарацци. А ещё это постоянное: «Дженсен! Дженсен! Улыбнитесь!» Раздражение переполняло его тело, грозясь вырваться наружу криком и скандалом. Но один взгляд на Джареда гасил всё. Потому, что как раз Падалеки был на грани срыва, и надо было как-то его успокоить, иначе всё полетит к чертям.  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль определённо возненавидит синий цвет после сегодняшнего публичного представления. Так же как пошлёт к чертям птиц, перья и всё, что только можно (и нельзя) приплести к орнитологической тематике.   
К тому же Данниль жутко раздражала её прическа.   
А еще бесили новые, жутко неудобные туфли и невозможность убрать эту ненастоящую, словно приклеенную улыбку со своего лица. Но больше всего её нервы страдали из-за того, что приходится разыгрывать любящую жену и лучшую подругу, даже не имея толком возможности прикоснуться к этим великолепным мужчинам. К Дженсену... да, конечно, на правах жены. А к Джареду? Помилуйте, ведь стоит только слегка задеть клатчем — разразится буря. Есть ли средство для её погашения или предотвращения? Вероятно, только невмешательство в личное пространство.   
Но как?   
Если чёртовы перья абсолютно везде!  
  
**Джаред**  
«Вдох. Выдох. Улыбка. Джаред, перестань хмуриться!»  
Несложный алгоритм, правда? Даже ребёнок справится! Только вот с выполнением возникли небольшие проблемы: скулы сводило от натянутой улыбки, а дыхание вырывалось с присвистом.   
Чёртовы продюсеры CW!   
Джаред успокоил себя тем, что сегодня хотя бы не его очередь «выгуливать официальную супругу». Таскать на себе постоянно заваливающуюся на своих шпильках Женевьев, которая хотела хотя бы немного прибавить себе роста, сегодня не было никакого желания, так же как и не было и сил.   
Так, стало легче. Надо думать в этом направлении. Давай же, Падалеки, подумай о сыне и приведи себя в порядок, чёрт возьми!  
  
**Данниль**  
Наверное, решение посетить CCA было излишне поспешным и не самым правильным в её жизни. Данниль плавно повернула голову к законному мужу, подставляясь одновременно под десятки вспышек камер следующей когорты фотографов. Мысленно она уже прокляла и сегодняшний вечер, и это мероприятие, и, конечно, своего стилиста, который с пеной у рта уговорил Данниль надеть это платье. Опустив глаза, она заметила одно из тонких длинных перьев на брючине Джареда.   
Чёрт!  
Церемонию награждения она не переживет. Главное, чтобы её не придушили где-нибудь в подсобке. Каким богам разрешите молиться, монсеньор?   
«Да, конечно, господин фотограф, я с удовольствием улыбнусь для Вашего журнала!»  
  
**Джаред**  
«Дайте мне яду или ружьё с патронами, и я начну убивать, если вы не хотите облегчить мне существование!» — с беззвучным стоном подумал Джаред, снова растягивая губы в улыбке.   
Ещё одно: «Джаред, ну же! Улыбнитесь!», и он пошлет всё к дьяволу, пусть даже его уволят.   
О. А вот и Дженсен. Встал рядом, поправил галстук, незаметно провёл по спине раскрытой ладонью. Гнев начал затихать, дышать стало легче, а красная пелена вроде бы спала. Придвинуться вплотную Джаред не рискнул, потому что, во-первых, рядом была миссис Эклз, а, во-вторых, прикосновение более тесное влекло за собой некоторые очень нежелательные для высшего руководства канала последствия.   
Данниль втиснулась между ними с Дженсеном, а Джаред почувствовал всколыхнувшуюся ревность — её духами забило всё окружающее пространство. И Дженсен, наверняка, пропах полностью, его костюм и бабочку можно выкидывать на помойку, даже не отправляя в химчистку.   
Ну, что за день?   
Ещё эта рыжая стерва свои руки тянет. Мало ей Дженсена? Мало? Джаред смерил Данниль презрительным взглядом, под которым она отдёрнула руку, опустила, на короткое мгновение поджав обижено губы.   
Именно так, Харрис, именно так, не надо забываться.  
  
**Данниль**  
Если бы камера позволила, то Данниль, вероятно, не только бы опустила руку, которая самовольно потянулась обвить талию рядом стоящего Джареда, а ещё и с криками рванула с красной дорожки куда глаза глядят.   
Она видела, инстинктивно чувствовала недовольство Падалеки, и поэтому не могла себе позволить полностью расслабиться. Едва ощутимое дыхание Дженсена и лёгкое прикосновение нежных губ к левому виску подсказало Данни, что супруг решил добавить налёта гетеросексуальности в сложившуюся ситуацию. Интересно, Падалеки сможет удержать себя, или всё-таки не выдержит и ударит кого-нибудь прямо перед объективами фотографов? Стать жертвой, принесённой во благо чужой любви...   
Помилуй и избавь, Боже, от такой сопливой романтики!  
  
**Дженсен**  
Нет, определённо, Джаред слетал с катушек.   
Или встал не с той ноги.   
В любом случае, роль громоотвода приходилось играть ему, Дженсену. Красная ковровая дорожка больше напоминала тропу, состоящую сплошь из острых камней, которые уже пропитались кровью неудачливых путников. Дженсен пока с успехом лавировал между зияющими безднами пропастей, но чувствовал, что надолго его выдержки не хватит. А выдержка у него была — будь здоров, и то, что даже её не хватало, было очень и очень плохим знаком.  
Кажется, сегодня Джареду необходимо спустить пар. И простой секс тут ничем не поможет. Требовалось что-то новое, что-то, чего они еще не делали. Интересно, Данниль согласится на секс втроём? Джастис сейчас у родителей Дженсена, Джаред домой точно не спешит, а Дженсен... Дженсен в любом случае ему поможет. С Данниль или без... но поможет.  
  
**Данниль**  
«Мистер Падалеки, простите, разрешите оттеснить Вас ненадолго. Семейная пара вышла в свет, ну, вы сами всё прекрасно понимаете...»  
Что-то (вероятно, красноречивый оскал Джареда, мало похожий на улыбку) подсказало Данниль, что за «семейную пару» Дженсен ещё долго отрабатывать будет. Да и ей нехило влетит.   
Ещё бы... Как она посмела встать между ними? Как ей вообще в голову такое пришло?   
Нервное, сдобренное наигранной нежностью мурлыканье мужа: «Данни, милая» заставило Данниль обернуться к Дженсену и покорно ответить на внезапный поцелуй в губы. Который оглушил, стал началом чего-то похожего на шторм. Хотя нет, это было скорее бурей — вспышки камер заменили молнии, а стрёкот затворов фотоаппаратов — гром.   
«Ещё пара улыбок, и ты сможешь уйти, Данниль! Держись, ради всего святого! И желательно подальше от Падалеки!».   
Чёрт, ещё одно перо на его брюках...  
  
**Дженсен**  
У неё мягкие губы.   
Данниль подстраивалась под его поцелуй, отвечала покорно и это... сбивало с толку. Потому что обычно его губы наглым образом сминали и начинали терзать, не давая проявить инициативу. С другой стороны, сейчас же они на публике, и одному Богу известно, как бы повела себя Данниль, если бы ей представился шанс вести в их жизни, за закрытыми дверями. Дженсен улыбнулся.  
А ведь он может это проверить.   
Надо будет поговорить с супругой, возможно, она разделит его желание.   
Хотя... глядя, как она практически убегает от Падалеки.   
Придётся всё-таки давить.  
  
**Данниль**  
«Перевести дыхание. Отойти от навязчивых папарацци. Данниль, не забывай ослепительно улыбаться», — повторять как мантру, чтобы привести дыхание и мысли в порядок.   
Наконец-то Джаред с Дженсеном остались вдвоём под прицелом фотокамер, и... И Данниль поняла, как же она жутко устала от всего этого фарса. Иногда ей даже казалось, что она позволила бы Дженсену жить шведской семьей со своим Падалеки в их общем доме, но глядя Джареда и его ревность...   
Глупые, глупые мысли! Как будто бы она заинтересовала этого мужлана как женщина! Ему нужен только Дженсен. Её горячий, безумный, острый на язычок Дженсен. Хотя, когда он был её, кто-нибудь может подсказать?  
  
**Джаред**  
Дженсен что-то задумал. И это было ясно как белый день.   
Потому что эта хитрая кошачья морда может обмануть кого угодно, но только не Джареда. Выяснить бы так ненавязчиво, что именно задумал Эклз... Да только вот всё под прицелом камер, везде уши, не спросишь ничего.   
Джаред терпел, правда. Улыбался, оказавшись рядом с Дженсеном и вдали от Данниль, даже шутил. Но его терзали смутные подозрения, потому что Дженсен откровенно им любовался прямо на дорожке. И, о, да, Джаред знал этот взгляд. Дженсен смакует картинки с их участием или придумывает новые сценарии для ролевых игр. Но то, что рядом была Данниль, наводило на некоторые... мысли. Не очень весёлого характера.   
Эклз, твою мать, что ж ты задумал!?  
  
**Данниль**  
А вот и время интервью.   
Если бы была возможность, то, вероятней всего, Данниль, схватив шезлонг и какой-то паскудный коктейль, уселась бы прямо здесь, посреди красной дорожки, чтобы послушать, как её голубки (да, она уже привыкла их так называть про себя) пытаются не открыть правды при очередном каверзном вопросе. Но вообще-то каверзных они как раз и не боялись, постоянно сыпались на всякой мелочи.   
Вот как на одном из конов:  
«Я вообще-то сплю с одной из звезд «Сверхъестественного».   
Спасибо, Женевьев, что ты привязана к Падалеки, а то безумные фанатки наверное бы в тот день разорвали своих любимых мальчиков на сувениры. И некоторые сувениры получились бы очень... кхм... горячими.   
Услышав глубокий смех Джареда, Данниль почувствовала, как по спине пробежались мурашки. Что за чёрт? Ещё десять минут назад она его ненавидела, затем боялась, а сейчас... И ведь дрянной коктейль был только в её воображении! Гормоны шалят, определённо.  
  
**Дженсен**  
«Да, Джаред, давай, детка, помучайся. Ты ведь знаешь, что я что-то задумал...»  
Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, и что-то заставило его обернуться к жене, чтобы увидеть, что на Джареда смотрит Данниль. Он не любил признавать очевидное, но всё, хоть как-то касающееся Джареда, он различал на раз, даже не имея никакой фактической базы информации в наличии. Так было со всеми этапами в их отношениях: Дженсен знал, что Джаред бисексуал, знал, что тому нравится сверху, знал, что иногда стоит потакать его извращенным прихотям и тогда самому Дженсену воздастся.   
Дженсен удовлетворенно облизнулся.   
Жена еще не понимала, что рысь по имени Джаред Падалеки уже поймала её в свои силки, и теперь Данниль не вырваться. Она может сколь угодно долго биться, но выхода не найдет.   
Дженсен даже не пытался — понял сразу — увяз полностью.  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль поёжилась, чувствуя на себе чей-то липкий, словно мёд, взгляд. Хотя почему чей-то? Как будто она не знала, кому может принадлежать подобный взгляд. Дженсен. Ну, конечно.  
Ехидная улыбка и точный выстрел ярко-зелёными глазами.   
Господи, Эклз, тебе на веку было написано родиться девкой! Распутной и чертовски красивой. Эдакой Дженни, которая бы заткнула за пояс (о, простите великодушно, за горло, вероятно) саму Сашу Грей, снимаясь в жёстком порно. За одни эти изумруды, которыми бы ты смотрел на кого-то снизу вверх, одновременно сжимая пухлыми губами чей-то немаленький член, можно отдать душу дьяволу.   
Хотя... ты и будучи мужиком, сможешь дать ей фору.   
Поинтересоваться бы у Джареда, нравятся ли ему минеты от Дженсена... Чёрт, Данниль так замечталась, что её дыхание участилось, а сама она на пару долгих минут забыла, где именно находится.   
Короткое интервью уже закончилось, и Данниль быстро — насколько это было возможно на высоких каблуках — зашагала к мужчинам, немилосердно путаясь в длинном платье.   
И, всё-таки, какая сука придумала перья?  
  
**Джаред**  
Джаред нахмурился, увидев, как жадно облизнулась Данниль, глядя на него. Впрочем, она сразу же стряхнула с себя оцепенение и прошла дальше, взяв предложенную руку супруга.   
Дженсен, сука такая, лишь улыбался. Молча.   
А Джаред готов был убивать.   
Когда же уже закончится это мероприятие? Так и хотелось затащить Дженсена в подсобку, в номер, куда угодно, лишь бы скрыться от посторонних глаз, грубо сдернуть брюки с бельём и вставить в его задницу, растянутую и подготовленную под джаредов член. Потому что Дженсен всегда готовился, сучка похотливая, ему нравилось, что Джаред может в любой момент с легкостью его трахнуть. И Джареду рвало крышу уже от этого.   
Падалеки опустил голову, скрывая лицо под упавшими прядями, и увидел на своих туфлях синие перышки.   
Синие.   
Пёрышки.   
О, Эклз дорого ему заплатит за плохой вкус своей жены. Очень дорого. Давненько они не доставали ту клетчатую юбочку. Давненько.  
  
**Данниль**  
Надо всего лишь взять себя в руки и больше ничего.   
Данниль широко улыбнулась обоим мужчинам и снова устроилась посередине, ненароком задев бедром Джареда. Но, как ни странно, после мыслей о снимающемся в порно Дженсене страх улетучился.   
Данниль распирало жуткое любопытство. Она хорошо знала, что не узнает, чего задумал довольный, словно кот, объевшийся сливок, Дженсен, пока тот сам не захочет рассказать. А еще женщина прекрасно осознавала тот факт, что после мероприятия может схлопотать синяк на запястье от увлёкшегося объяснением понятия «личное пространство» Джареда.   
Данниль захохотала, увидев направленный объектив фотокамеры на их ноги.   
Пёрышки! Сучьи дети! Много синих пёрышек с её грёбанного платья!   
Главное, чтобы её саму потом не пустили на эти перья...  
  
**Дженсен**  
Как же всё-таки умилительно наблюдать за тем, как сразу двое пытаются разгадать его игру!  
Дженсен тоже засмеялся вслед за супругой. Он чувствовал спинным мозгом, как напряжение отпускает, сменяется желанием и возбуждением в разных пропорциях. А всё — эти двое. У Джареда преобладало желание обладать, а у Данниль — возбуждение.   
Ну надо же!  
«Даже делать ничего не пришлось — сами начали разогреваться!» — хмыкнул Дженсен про себя.  
Иногда он был согласен с Падалеки, называющим его котом. Сейчас хотелось поурчать и подставить голову под руку хозяина, получить похвалу. Умело лавируя между двумя одинаковыми полюсами магнита, ему, кажется, удалось заставить их стать ближе, избежав серьёзных последствий для себя.  
О, да, Дженсен гордился собой.  
  
**Данниль**  
Ненавязчивое скольжение кончиков пальцев по коже руки.   
Лёгкое и невесомое прикосновение к локтю.   
Что, Падалеки, думаешь, Данниль Эклз отодвинется? Было бы куда — с радостью! Но... нет, пора бы признаться самой себе — Данниль не хочется этого делать. К тому же, с другой стороны теснит Дженсен, не оставляя ходов отступления. Специально, стервец. Видимо, сука зеленоглазая, решил милую женушку отдать на растерзание. Ну, в какой-то степени Данниль пыталась его понять: Джаред сгонит злость на ней, а Дженсену достанутся ласка, любовь и нежный секс. Но потом же эта кошачья морда приползет домой, полупьяная после after-party и секса с охеренным мужчиной, и попытается ещё и супружеский долг исполнить.   
Видит Бог, Эклз, ты напрашиваешься на то, чтобы не ты трахал, а тебя хорошенько объездили.  
Неужели Падалеки не справляется?   
Недовольный вздох послышался со стороны Джареда. И ты терпи. Всё равно потом орать будешь. Так хотя бы за дело. И скажи ещё спасибо, что не прижалась полностью. Как хотелось бы.  
  
**Джаред**  
«Вот интересно, — задумался Джаред, — если я применю всю свою силу, Данниль сможет обойтись без обращения в больницу?».   
Ответ был очевиден.   
Джаред ощущал тепло её тела, задыхался ароматом её духов и отчетливо понимал, что хочет трахнуть Дженсена на глазах этой стервы. Не то, чтобы Джаред любил демонстрировать их отношения, но черт подери, эта сука напрашивалась! Напрашивалась на то, чтобы увидеть, как её муженек будет глубоко принимать в свою глотку член Джареда, стонать как последняя шлюха, закатывая глаза от удовольствия. А вот Джаред, Джаред будет смотреть на неё. Смотреть, как кривятся в отвращении её тонкие губки, морщится в презрении носик и жмурятся глазки.   
Но она уж точно будет смотреть на то, как Джаред обкончает Эклзу лицо. О, да. Как же она будет орать! Мысли грели, возбуждали и приносили удовлетворение. Почему-то до жути захотелось доказать Данниль, что Дженсен принадлежит ей лишь номинально.  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль изобразила святую невинность и подняла взгляд на стоящего справа от неё мужчину.   
Жар, исходящий от Джареда, обжигал даже сквозь два слоя одежды. Она неловко высвободила левую руку и длинными ногтями подцепила особо длинное перо, что висело на пиджаке Падалеки. «Можно подумать, что он валялся, а не ходил по этой дорожке», — подумалось Данниль.   
Лёгкий толчок в спину дал ясно понять, что Джаред думает о её выходке. Только продемонстрировал силу мужчина совершенно зря... Миссис Эклз расправила плечи и порхнула ближе к мужу, одновременно щебеча Дженсену какой-то бред о натёртой ноге и неудобном платье. Девушке не терпелось уйти на саму церемонию, а после — удрать домой, желательно без мужчин. Проверять злость одного и выдержку второго за пределами красной дорожки почему-то больше не было ни малейшего желания.  
  
**Дженсен**  
За кулисами Джаред вёл себя как обычно, видимо расслабился, когда Данниль удалилась в зал, а они остались вдвоем. На сцене Дженсен не смог сдержаться от долгого и пристального взгляда на Падалеки. Его голос пускал по телу приятные волны тепла, и так хотелось уже наконец прикоснуться к Джареду. Но пока было нельзя. Как и на after-party. И даже после того, как Данниль удерет домой, чтобы избежать гнева Джареда.  
Несправедливо. Дженсен проглотил недовольство, снова посмотрел на Падалеки и едва смог сдержать судорожный вздох, потому что их взгляды пересеклись. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Он взрослый мужчина или малолетка? Почему он течёт от одного властного взгляда? В ушах застучала кровь, но Дженсен всё-таки слышал, как поднимается победитель, как Джаред жмёт ему руку, как звучит гром аплодисментов...  
Да чёрт же возьми!  
  
**Данниль**  
Парни смотрелись на сцене великолепно, и Данниль в который раз пожалела о том, что они всего лишь вручают награду, а не забирают её себе.   
Впрочем, это наверняка сейчас дело десятое.  
Посылая своим соседям искреннейшие улыбки, Данниль зашелестела длинным подолом платья, продвигаясь к проходу. Какая-то очередная певичка-однодневка забивала время между номинациями жутко раздражающей барабанные перепонки композицией. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что мужчин нигде не видно, Данниль устремилась к двери.   
Если всё пройдет так, как она задумала, то Клиф заберет её минут через семь у центрального входа. Это время Данниль потратит лишь на то, чтобы добраться туда на каблуках... хотя, каблуки можно снять — благо длина платья позволяет.   
Послав какому-то из огромного количества охранников церемонии награждения очаровательнейшую улыбку, Данниль нагнулась и начала расстёгивать застёжки на босоножках. Сколько там того коридора! Не замёрзнет.  
  
**Джаред**  
— Нам нужна Данниль, — Джаред просто констатировал факт, быстро проглядывая столики из-за кулисы. — И можешь не спрашивать зачем — я в курсе, Джен.  
Не найдя искомого, Джаред двинулся дальше, надеясь перехватить чертовку до того, как она сядет в машину Клифа.   
— Джаред, а может не стоит?  
— О, Дженсен, не стоит вилять своим хвостиком и ждать, что я спущу все на тормозах, — это Джаред прошептал Эклзу на ухо, чувствуя, как того пробивает дрожь. — Ты хотел, чтобы мы взяли её к себе, хотел, чтобы я был спокоен? Так вот же. Всё так и будет.  
Джаред, быстро спустившись по ступенькам, увидел согнувшуюся пополам девушку. Это синее платье ему в кошмарах будет сниться, честное слово.  
— Отличная поза, миссис Эклз!  
  
**Данниль**  
«Не успела!», — пронеслось в голове.   
Данниль пошатнулась от неожиданности, так и не расстегнув даже одной босоножки. Голос Падалеки был хриплым и... хотя и не предвещал весьма прекрасного времяпровождения, но и не сочился ядом, как она могла предполагать. Не разгибаясь, Данниль повернула голову в сторону мужчин, размашистыми шагами преодолевающих расстояние между ними:  
— Изысканный комплимент, Падалеки. Ты, наверное, так клеишь всех своих фанаток-подростков?  
После этого едкого замечания, Данниль была уверена в том, что, не глядя, подмахнула себе смертный приговор. Но так как отступать было поздно (и некуда), она грациозно потянулась, как ни в чем не бывало, и выпрямилась, наконец-то разворачиваясь к приближающейся парочке. Жуткая композиция, которая звучала, когда Данниль покидала зал церемонии, и сейчас долетала до её ушей из-за приоткрытых дверей.   
Что же, миссис Эклз, умирать так с музыкой? Только отчего же такой дерьмовой?  
  
**Дженсен**  
«Дура».   
Дженсен вздохнул. Остановить надвигающийся шторм не получится.   
Джаред чуть нахмурился и наклонил голову.  
— О, ты серьёзно? Такое клише, Дан, — Джаред как будто стряхнул с себя всякие человеческие привычки, становясь настоящим хищником.  
— Нам всем пора удалиться, — Дженсен решил вмешаться, пока чертовы перья с платья Данниль не разлетелись по всему коридору. — Всем.  
Данниль ощутимо вздрогнула, когда услышала последнее уточнение. Дженсен, в общем-то, её понимал: Джаред мог выглядеть устрашающе, если хотел. Но сейчас было не самое кровожадное из всех возможных выражение его лица, и Дженсен успокоено выдохнул. Как оказалось позже, зря.   
В пару шагов оказавшись рядом, Джаред приобнял Данниль и, наклонившись, прошептал ей на ухо:   
— Ты так хотела ко мне прикоснуться сегодня. Я решил, что не стоит позволять тебе этого делать. Перед камерами.  
«Нам с Данниль конец, — подумал Дженсен, обнимая супругу с другой стороны. — И это даже не обсуждается».  
  
**Данниль**  
Пытаясь заставить себя не сильно упираться тому, что двое взрослых и сильных мужчин буквально тащат её к машине, к которой ещё пару минут назад она летела, словно к своему спасению, Данниль едва сдержала вопль от накрывших её эмоций.  
Увидев ухмыляющегося и приветливо махающего в знак приветствия Клифа, который уже добросовестно нес свой пост у джипа, девушка решила попытать счастья ещё раз.   
Последний.  
Если не получится, значит не судьба.  
— Дженсен, дорогой, мне, вероятно, не по пути с вами. Так что... Пусть Клиф вас везёт домой, а я вызову такси. Да, такси.   
Сжавшиеся на бедре пальцы Падалеки и его же хищное полу-рычание позволили Дженсену даже не отвечать на глупый вопрос жены.   
Данниль послушно подняла подол платья и, взобравшись, устроилась на заднем сидении машины, молясь про себя всем известным святым, чтобы к ней сел Дженсен.  
  
**Джаред**  
Конечно, Джаред сел рядом.   
Они уходили непозволительно рано, никто не видел их; не видел того, как Дженсен садится на переднее сидение, оставляя для жены и Джареда задние места. Падалеки притиснулся вплотную к Данниль, приобнял её, пробегаясь горячими пальцами по холодным предплечьям. Она дрожала. Боялась. Опасалась.   
Это знание пьянило не хуже игристого вина.   
Заправив выбившуюся рыжую прядку, Джаред зашептал:  
— Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, малышка. Просто замечательно. Ты ведь так хотела этого, так и ласкала взглядами нас обоих. Думала ведь, как у нас с ним всё происходит?  
— Джаред, — тихо, задушено просипела Данниль, пытаясь отстраниться, — пожалуйста.  
— Нет, — Джаред прижал её плотнее к себе и поднял её подбородок. — Ты едешь с нами. И будешь с нами.  
Дженсен коротко хмыкнул и Джаред, улыбнувшись, поцеловал Данниль. Пока нежно. Пока.  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение чужих губ к своим и... растерялась.   
Она даже не сразу сообразила ответить на поцелуй, потому как разрывалась между желанием впиться в губы Падалеки ещё сильней и вполне здравой мыслью открыть дверь и выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу. Почувствовав, что Джаред отстранился и пристально наблюдает за её действиями, Данниль остановилась на первом варианте и, слегка скривившись, произнесла:  
— Хм-м... Дженсен — и тот целуется страстней, чем ты, Падалеки. Я не думала, что называемый фанатками «горячий секс-символ» на самом деле находится где-то на уровне температуры Арктики. Хочешь, я научу тебя тому, что одолжила у Дженсена?  
  
**Дженсен**  
Дженсен рассмеялся.   
Нет, даже не так.   
Он залился хохотом, запрокидывая голову и постукивая ладонью по собственному бедру. Чертовка! Решила включить защитную реакцию стервы. Ох, а как Джаред обожает обламывать пмс-ных сучек!   
— Боже, Дженсен, это ты научил её применять свой острый язычок не по назначению? — Джаред хмыкнул и Дженсен успел заметить, как тот кивком указал на свой пах, не отпуская взгляда Данниль.  
— Это кто кого учил ещё, — фыркнула Данниль, и вот теперь смеялся уже Джаред, пряча лицо в шее и волосах девушки.  
— Горячая стерва, — прошептал он, проводя кончиком языка по бархатной коже.  
  
**Данниль**  
Не то, чтобы её смущал Клиф, но вуайеризмом она не страдала и увлекаться не собиралась. Но, заметив, что охранник заблаговременно надел наушники и выкрутил звук на полную, Данниль разрешила себе расслабиться.  
Чувствуя скольжение губ и языка на своей шее, девушка отчаянно ловила взгляды мужа. Зелёные кошачьи глаза изумруды цепко отслеживали в зеркале каждое движение дух тел на заднем сидении.   
Данниль подняла руку и коснулась пальцами волос Падалеки. Тот тихо зашипел, разъяренным хищником:  
— Это разрешено только Эклзу.  
Данниль осеклась на секунду, но вездесущий (ей-богу, просто вездесущий и всеслышащий) Дженсен пришел ей на помощь:  
— Давно заглядывал к ней в паспорт? Она тоже Эклз.  
Джаред оторвался от шеи девушки, смерил затылок Дженсена колючим взглядом и вновь впился в губы Данниль. Но на этот раз она была готова и ответила Падалеки со всей пылкостью, на которую была способна.   
Теперь она не боялась предстоящей ночи.  
Она её жаждала.  
  
**Джаред**  
«О, даже так, детка?» — хмыкнул про себя Джаред и сделал зарубку — потом хорошенько напомнить Дженсену о том, какому Эклзу и что разрешено.   
Джареда нисколько не удивили те напор и страсть, что вложила в поцелуй Данниль, ему было интересно, сколько она продержится. Данниль изо всех сил старалась держать маску, которая то и дело сползала, обнажая страхи, желания и боязни. Но, надо отметить, что когда Джаред пальцами коснулся волос Данниль, собрал их в горсть, намотал на кулак и потянул, то Эклз зарычала, прикусила губы и засверкала глазами.  
— Джаред, полегче, — донесся голос Дженсена, но всё внимание Джареда было сконцентрировано на Данниль, которая напоминала оружие с взведенным курком: одно неверное движение и выстрелит, сразит наповал.  
— Кажется, её всё устраивает, — чуть скалясь, возразил Джаред, опуская вторую руку на поясницу Данниль.  
  
**Данниль**  
Платье стало тесным. Необычайно тесным. Чертовы перья, которые шелестели под ногами, ещё больше раздражали девушку.  
Падалеки совершенно собственническим образом прижал Данниль теснее к себе и провёл рукой вниз по бедру.  
— Напомни, я говорил ей, чтобы она не носила длинных платьев? — проворковал Джаред, обращаясь к Дженсену.  
Низкий смех мужа заставил тех самых пресловутых бабочек, живущих в животе, затрепетать, пустить волну предвкушения по всему телу Данниль, которое уже было натянуто, как струна. Данниль вцепилась в руку Падалеки, который явно намеревался разорвать подол её платья.  
— Рискни испортить дизайнерскую вещь, и я тебя накормлю этими перьями, — прошептала женщина на ухо Джареду, предварительно вылизав его и прикусив мочку после.   
Джаред усмехнулся, естественно не поверив угрозе, но оставил платье в покое.   
Это, разумеется, ненадолго, но хотя бы машину она покинет в приличном виде.  
  
**Дженсен**  
Дженсен веселился.   
Нет, серьёзно.   
Его любимая жена, да, в каком-то смысле он её любил, и его же любимый муж (а что, закрытая церемония обмена кольцами в сугубо дружеской компании, тоже считается), сейчас сидели и показывали друг другу зубы, пытаясь выяснить, кто кого переупрямит. И сейчас Дженсен не был так сильно уверен, что Джаред выиграет. Его Данниль тоже оказалась не так проста: когда она видела открывавшиеся перспективы, — хорошие, надо сказать, перспективы, — у неё прорезались дьявольские рожки, и она становилась самой настоящей дьяволицей.  
— Я порву его позже, — многозначительно облизнувшись, пробормотал Джаред.  
Дженсен понял, что за своими размышлениями явно пропустил какую-то мелочь, но не слишком опечалился по этому поводу, потому, что видел — Данниль пошла в наступление: расстегнула пуговицу пиджака Джареда и прошлась раскрытыми ладонями по тёмной ткани жилета.  
  
**Данниль**  
— У тебя неплохой вкус, — слегка прихватив губами кадык Джареда, проворковала Данниль.   
Горло Джареда завибрировало громким стоном.  
— Ты про одежду или про него? — ехидно поинтересовался у Данниль Дженсен, глядя, как Джаред гладил раскрытой ладонью низ её живота.  
Задев губами подбородок Джареда, Данниль выпрямилась и, прикусив губу, застыла на пару мгновений, словно ответ стоил долгих размышлений.  
— Я обязательно отвечу на твой вопрос... когда-нибудь потом...  
Данниль увидела в окне знакомые очертания и попыталась отодвинуться от Джареда.   
Клиф уже подъезжал к гостинице, в которой они остановились, и вывалиться перед возможными случайными свидетелями в обнимку с Джаредом не очень хотелось. Продюсеры канала потом вновь заявят, что Падалеки с Эклзом делают все неправильно, а их жены только усугубляют ситуацию. Но Падалеки, похоже, было плевать на всё, кроме своего возбуждения. Схватив Данниль за запястье, что еще не совсем оправилось от предыдущего неудовольствия любовника мужа, он вернул женщину в исходное положение.  
  
**Джаред**  
— Сидеть, — мягко проурчал Джаред, ощущая, как Данниль начинает сопротивляться. — Не надо так резко отскакивать от меня, детка.  
— А не пошел бы ты... — Данниль не успела закончить, потому что Дженсен встрял в разговор как раз вовремя.  
— Оба прекратите вести себя, как озабоченные подростки. Не хватало ещё, чтобы прохожие подумали, что ты, Джаред, насилуешь мою жену при мне же. Десять минут потерпите, а дальше хоть...  
— О, прекрасно, — теперь Джаред практически усадил Данниль к себе на колени и накрыл ладонью её плоский животик. — Так хочу тебе вставить, сучка.  
«Сучку» Джаред вытянул медово, проезжаясь по нервам Дженсена и Данниль хриплым голосом, будто грубой наждачной бумагой прошёлся по нежной коже. Джаред успел заметить, как Эклзы вздрогнули в унисон, шумно выдохнули воздух и сглотнули вязкую слюну.  
— Джаред, пожалуйста, — выдохнула Данниль, смотря влажным взглядом на Джареда. — Пожалуйста.  
Падалеки огладил кончиками пальцев гладкую щёку, и с удовольствием разглядел в глазах Данниль кратковременную покорность.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, — но только до того момента, как мы окажемся в вашем номере.  
  
**Данниль**  
В ушах донельзя возбужденной Данниль до сих пор звучало любовно вытянутое обращение «сучка», так умело брошенное Джаредом.   
Автомобиль остановился у чёрного входа уже несколько минут как, но, кроме Клифа, который уже ушёл, покидать машину никто, кажется, не собирался. Данниль вздохнула и, сжав цепкими пальчиками колено Падалеки, едва слышно прошептала:  
— Ну так что, может всё-таки продемонстрируешь мне тот запал, которым хвастался всю дорогу?   
Джаред сверкнул глазами, но отчего-то промолчал, наблюдая за движениями женской руки. Данниль решила, что этот раунд словесной борьбы она выиграла, совершенно не ожидая «удара в спину» — Дженсен, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, вылез из машины и, открыв дверцу со стороны Джареда, прошипел:  
— Можете трахаться в машине, сколько влезет! Я же наблюдать за тем, как мои жена и любовник довольствуются друг другом на глазах у персонала, не собираюсь.   
Эклз сплюнул себе под ноги и, не удосужившись закрыть дверцу, зашагал к зданию.   
— Кажется, кто-то рассердился, — промурлыкал Джаред.  
  
**Дженсен**  
Это чёрт знает что такое! Ладно, Падалеки, у того мозги отказывают, когда появляется намек на секс, а Дженсен его хорошо раздразнил на церемонии...  
Но Данниль! Данниль-то куда!? Сама же всегда печётся о репутации среди соседей, поклонников, целого мира! А ведёт себя, как малолетняя девочка-фанатка, увидевшая кумира, — течёт и из трусов выпрыгивает.  
Охранник не рискнул останавливать Дженсена, кивнул приветственно, и, Дженсен уловил краем глаза, уставился на идущих следом Джареда и Данниль. Эклз не стал оборачиваться, потому как контроль отказывал, и кто бы подумал, что у него настолько сильный инстинкт обладания! Причём, Дженсену даже мысленно не надо было произносить обладания кем.   
Дженсен не заметил, как поднялся на нужный этаж, как успел открыть дверь ключом картой, как его неожиданно сильно толкнули в спину, заставляя влететь в номер и упереться носом в стену.  
— Выходит у нас не одна рыжая сучка, а целых две, — проурчал Джаред на ухо Дженсену, и тот увидел, как рядом оказалась и жена. — Как же мне повезло-то! Только прекрасные личика не расцарапайте в пылу страсти — жаль такую красоту портить.  
— Падалеки! — возмущённо воскликнула Данниль, разворачиваясь, вжимаясь спиной в стену, словно ища в ней опоры. — Ты не зарывайся-то особо!  
— Ты же не такой крутой, Джаред, — облизнув саднящие от удара губы, хмыкнул Дженсен, — чтобы мы с Данниль раздвигали ноги.   
— Серьезно, что ли? — Дженсен знал этот тон, и ой как не к месту он сейчас был!  
  
**Данниль**  
После соприкосновения холодной стены с разгоряченной кожей, Данниль почувствовала, как по телу пробежали мурашки. Они символизировали не только смену температуры, а еще и жуткое возбуждение.   
Всматриваясь, как Джаред, злой и ненасытный, вжимает в стену её законного мужа, Данниль знала — сегодня ночью будет несладко, жёстко, так, как, чёрт побери, давно хотелось... Тенью скользнув за спину Джареду, Данниль пробралась руками под пиджак мужчины, пробегая пальчиками по обтянутой белоснежной рубашкой мускулам.   
— М-м-м, кто-то так напряжён, потому что сердится... — слова рвались из горла сами собой, так же, как ладони, оглаживая, опускались всё ниже к ремню. — Рыжие сучки могут за себя постоять, да-а-а... Но без них тебе будет скучно. И невесело. И вообще...  
Длинные волосы Падалеки щекотали Данниль лицо, отчего она, раздраженная, только жмурилась, прижавшись к мужчине вплотную и захватив губами левую мочку уха.  
  
**Джаред**  
Злость, возбуждение и ярость вновь застилали глаза красной пеленой. Хотелось немедленно нагнуть Дженсена, спустить брюки по ногам, оставить болтаться плавки где-то в районе коленей и вставить — Дженсен ведь, как всегда, готов принять в любой момент. Да вот только ко всему прочему добавилась ещё Данниль, которая не отвлекала, нет, наоборот — добавляла новых красок, меняла привычный ход вещей.   
Вот и сейчас она не держала, — не смогла бы, — нет, она поддерживала. Вроде якоря, не давала сорваться в пучину нахлестывающихся друг на друга эмоций.   
— Вообще, кто-то говорил о спальне, — прохрипел Дженсен, глядя чёрными от возбуждения глазами.  
— А я передумал, — хмыкнул Джаред, отступая и прижимая к себе Данниль, глядя на неё сверху вниз. — Теперь я хочу кабинет. Хочу наконец-то разорвать это чёртово платье, снять с чертовки трусики и отдать их тебе, Джен. Хотя есть идея получше. Стянешь их зубами и будешь держать во рту, пока твоя жена будет пытаться придушить меня своим потрясающими ногами?  
  
**Данниль**  
Чувствуя обжигающее прикосновение сильных рук, Данниль ощущала себя глиной в ладонях мастера — хотелось таять, размякать и принимать нужную форму. Но язвительные комментарии Джареда свели на нет всё желание подчиняться.   
— Я ведь уже говорила о наряде, Джей... Если ты разорвешь это «чёртово платье», — Данниль удивительно похоже скопировала интонацию Падалеки, — то будешь оставшуюся ночь дрочить на воспоминания о возможном бурном сексе и моих ногах. Обещаю, Джаред... И да, можешь поинтересоваться у Дженсена, выполняю ли я данные мною слова.  
Слова, сочившиеся ядом, лишь распалили Джареда больше, — в этом Данниль была уверенна. Именно поэтому, выпутавшись из объятий, она, нащупав сзади на платье змейку, аккуратно повела её вниз.   
Лёгкая ткань струилась по гладкой коже, словно дождёвые капли по стеклу. Дождавшись, пока тело полностью освободится от наряда, Данниль в два счета выпуталась из него, отталкивая ногой к стене.   
— А Джаред не ошибся, дорогая, — промурлыкал Эклз, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке жены. — Только трусики, надо же...  
  
**Дженсен**  
Данниль, к удивлению Дженсена, подалась навстречу ласке. Это было не свойственно ей, хотя, сколько они уже вместе не спали? Месяц, два, больше? Не было желания и запоминать, что она любит и как ей нравится. Кажется, то, что начиналось как разнообразие для их с Джаредом интимной жизни, становилось чем-то более глубоким. К примеру, он узнавал собственную жену заново.  
— Прости-прости, — пару раз кивнул Джаред, пробегаясь длинными пальцами по талии и бёдрам Данниль, — я учту, что ты можешь показывать зубки. Но, в остальном, как я понимаю, ты согласна?  
У Дженсена перехватило горло от того, что Данниль выдержала взгляд Джареда, выдержала, стоя перед двумя мужчинами в одних только трусиках и на каблуках, в то время, как они были в смокингах.   
— Вполне, — благосклонно согласилась Данниль, подходя ближе и наматывая на кулак галстук Джареда. — Дженсена захвати, он сегодня решил выделиться и одел бабочку.  
Проглотив ругательство, готовое сорваться с губ, Дженсен не стал противиться, когда Джаред зацепил пальцами ремень его брюк.  
— А знаешь, я её недооценивал, — шепнул Джаред Дженсену на ухо, остановившись на пару мгновений, а потом снова рванувшись вперед, повинуясь настойчивому движению руки нетерпеливой Данниль.  
  
**Данниль**  
— Галстук мне ещё понадобится, милые, — промурлыкала Данниль, отбирая крохотный предмет одежды у Джареда, который, похоже, лишь успевал удивляться смене настроя в их маленькой... компании? Она ухмыльнулась и, подойдя к Дженсену, который уже снял пиджак, толкнула мужчину на диван.   
Нависнув над мужем, Данниль облизнулась:   
— Боги, неужели я дождалась того момента, когда при мне поимеют моего дорогого Дженсена?   
Нежную кожу ягодиц тотчас обжёг шлепок. Данниль в прямом смысле показала зубы, оборачиваясь к Джареду, который с лёгкостью отразил её оскал и, пристально всматриваясь в глаза, опустил ладонь на задницу ещё раз. А затем ещё и ещё, пока Данниль не застонала, прогибаясь в пояснице. Теперь все силы уходили на то, чтобы удерживать равновесие. Данниль оперлась руками в диван по обе стороны от головы мужа и, завладев его ртом, начала посасывать нижнюю губу. От очередной порции шлепков Данниль вздрогнула и застонала громче — похоже, её всё-таки решили наказать за вольности на красной дорожке...  
  
**Джаред**  
Ягодицы Данниль покраснели, стали такими соблазнительно яркими, что взгляд было не оторвать. Джаред облизнулся, и потянул женщину на себя, прижимая к себе вплотную.  
— Не хочу показаться занудой, — Джаред провёл кончиком языка по ушной раковине Данниль, — но давайте всё-таки придерживаться изначального плана.  
Данниль лишь фыркнула на это, с силой провела ладонью по вздыбленной ширинке мужа и направилась к столу, после того как Джаред придал ей ускорения ещё одним шлепком. Да, Джаред любил порку, не зависимо от того, к чьей именно заднице она применялась.   
— Дженс?.. — Джаред, наклонившись, накрыл губы Дженсена поцелуем и огладил раскрытыми ладонями затянутые пиджаком и рубашкой плечи. — Освободишь Данни от столь мешающей нам детали?  
Джаред с упоением следил, как рывком поднялся Дженсен, как подойдя к столу, на котором лежала, приподнявшись на локтях, Данниль, опустился на колени и, зацепив зубами резинку синих стрингов, потянул их вниз. Зрелище было более чем возбуждающим: оскалившийся Дженсен, сводящая для его удобства бёдра Данниль, которой наоборот хочется раскрыться...  
  
**Данниль**  
Святые угодники!   
Данниль, конечно, никогда не считала себя святой и невинной девочкой, — всякие вещи происходили в её довольно таки насыщенной сексуальной жизни (разумеется, раньше, до рождения Джастис), но то, что происходило сейчас...   
Обычно их редкие совместные ночи с Дженсеном были наполнены, она не спорит, качественным сексом, главным разнообразием которых, увы, была смена поз. Поэтому когда муж повиновался словам Джареда и начал стаскивать не столь уж и прикрывающий тело кусок ткани зубами, Данниль на автомате свела ноги, судорожно задышав.   
Почувствовав обжигающее прикосновение щетины Дженсена к нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра, она вновь подалась навстречу, крепко зажмуриваясь и молясь всем известным богам — то ли, чтобы эта сладкая пытка быстрее закончилась, то ли — чтобы никогда не заканчивалась.   
— Скажи нам, сладкая, — елейным голосом пропел Падалеки, — чего ты хочешь?   
Данниль широко распахнула глаза и, обведя комнату невидящим взглядом, выдала на выдохе:  
— Мне кажется, на вас слишком много одежды...  
  
**Дженсен**  
Если бы у него не был занят рот, он бы обязательно рассмеялся реакции своей жены. Но... потом взгляд скользнул вверх, остановился на Джареде, который неспешно избавлялся от одежды — пиджак, жилет, галстук, рубашка... И тут Падалеки замер, сволочь, прекрасно понимая, что всё внимание сейчас приковано к нему. Дженсен, пользуясь моментом, сбросил с плеч сначала пиджак, потом рубашку, кажется, вырвав несколько пуговиц.  
— Джаред! — возмущённо, насколько это возможно в состоянии крайнего возбуждения, воскликнула Данниль, впрочем, не делая резких движений.  
Дженсен ещё не до конца стянул с неё трусики, сейчас он удобнее перехватил их, зажимая зубами ластовицу, и потянул на себя, наконец-то освобождая Данниль.  
— Держи их, — тут же рядом материализовался Джаред, приседая, кладя горячую ладонь на шею и сжимая пальцы. — Данни, ты только посмотри на это. С тобой Дженсен любит использовать зубы, м? Со мной — да. У меня все плечи искусаны, но ему дай волю, он искусает шею и ключицы. Да, Дженс?  
Данниль только охнула, заворожено глядя, как кружево стрингов резко контрастирует с загорелой кожей лица Дженсена, как его пухлые покрасневшие губы выделяются на синеве трусиков. Дженсен сглотнул слюну с вязким привкусом ткани и возбуждения жены. Чёрт, ещё немного и он кончит так, даже не прикасаясь к себе!  
  
**Данниль**  
Если бы Данниль Эклз когда-то решила умереть от перевозбуждения, то этот день явно бы подошёл как нельзя лучше. Она во все глаза наблюдала за своими — хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер — мужчинами, бесстыдно раскинувшись на столе.   
Дженсен смотрелся насколько пошло с её трусиками во рту, что Данниль не смогла удержаться и юркнула пальчиками себе между ног, нежно надавливая. С губ сорвался стон, который привлёк внимание Джареда.   
— А кто это у нас без спросу пытается себя трахнуть? — голос Падалеки отдавался в каждой клеточке тела Данниль, когда он схватил её за обе руки и потянул их вверх. — Вот здесь я соглашусь с тобой, Дан... Мой галстук нам очень пригодится.   
Чувствуя, как ткань галстука впивается в чувствительные запястья, Данниль взвыла. Ей до умопомрачения хотелось, чтобы её наконец-то выебали. А мужчины, похоже, всего лишь разминались.  
  
**Джаред**  
Закончив с руками Данниль (у нее были такие тонкие и нежные запястья, которые хотелось целовать и вылизать!), Джаред прижал их к поверхности стола, наклоняясь, опаляя сухие, без следа блеска губы, своим дыханием:  
— Так хочется, да, Данни? Наверное, тебе следует кончить... Но мы с Дженсеном не любим, когда всё быстро, с ненужной спешкой...   
Джаред медленно облизнулся и, повернув голову в сторону, посмотрел в глаза Дженсену:  
— Детка, хочешь трахнуть свою жену? — Джаред насильно раскрыл ноги Данниль ладонью и провёл пальцами по промежности. — М-м-м, она так течёт...   
И не раздумывая, Джаред взял пальцы в рот, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, а — вкус Данниль был хорош: мускус, солёность, сладость и ещё чёрт знает какие рецепторные ощущения.  
— О, Господи... — сипло прошептала Данниль, крупно вздрагивая и пытаясь теснее прижаться к телу Джареда. Ремень брюк давил на бедро, жесткая костюмная ткань грубо проезжалась по коже, и безумно хотелось прикоснуться к горячей коже Джареда. — Пожалуйста!  
— Дженсен, — мурлыкнул Джаред, открывая глаза и чуть приподнимаясь, — иди сюда, я помогу тебе избавиться от ненужных деталей одежды, и ты трахнешь нашу девочку.  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль ещё шире раздвинула ноги, не особо задумываясь, что делает. Сейчас всем её вниманием завладели Эклз с Падалеки, которые продолжали свои брачные игры.   
Дженсен вёл себя, словно марионетка, слушаясь любых приказов Джареда. Данниль даже припомнить не могла, когда видела в глазах мужа подобную кротость. Верным ответом стало «никогда».   
Джаред сделал шаг к любовнику и вытащил из его рта уже порядком намокшие от слюны трусики. Ненадолго прижав их к носу, он с шумом втянул смешавшийся запах супругов Эклз, после чего отшвырнул их. Этот этап уже был пройден, деталь оказалась не нужной.   
Женщина тихо проскулила, едва заслышав тихий голос Падалеки:  
— А теперь, Дженсен, сними брюки, хочу увидеть, насколько ты возбужден.   
Эклз, словно под гипнозом, расстегнул ремень, стащил брюки вместе со ставшим тесным бельем и пару раз провёл рукой от основания члена до головки, размазывая смазку по всей длине.   
Джаред хищно облизнулся, а Данниль подумала, что ей, похоже, впору отключиться от увиденного зрелища. Только вот сознание хотело совершенно другого.  
  
**Дженсен**  
Дженсен сходил с ума. В теле плескалось возбуждение, кожа горела от соприкосновения с воздухом, и дышать было тяжело. У Данниль было схожее состояние — её трясло, она громко глотала воздух, не стесняясь, извивалась в руках Джареда, раздвинув ноги так широко, как только ей позволяла её растяжка. Дженсен видел, как блестела влагой её киска, как Данниль жадно сжималась.   
Джаред поменял положение Данниль так, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее: подтолкнул к краю стола, не отпуская связанных рук.   
— Давай, Дженс, трахни её, — прорычал Джаред и впился в губы Данниль жёстким, страстным поцелуем, выпивая её полный наслаждения крик.  
Дженсен наблюдал, двигая бёдрами в быстром темпе, касаясь губами выпирающей косточки лодыжки на закинутой на плечо ноге жены. Он до сих пор до конца не осознавал, что всё происходит на самом деле, что они действительно делают это — имеют его жену на рабочем столе, и неважно было, что Джаред трахает рот Данниль не членом, а языком.   
— Какая славная сучка, — хрипло пробормотал Джаред, улыбаясь влажно блестящими от смешанной слюны губами. — И я бы с радостью остался с тобой и дальше, но прости, детка, меня ждет задница Дженсена.  
Названная часть тела в предвкушении сжалась, а Дженсен неконтролируемо застонал и тихо выругался, запрокидывая голову. Господи, как же он любил Джареда, как он хотел его, как отчаянно желал принадлежать ему!  
  
**Данниль**  
Когда Дженсен толкнулся в неё, Данниль едва сдержала вскрик. Муж не был нежен и ласков, с первым же толчком он вошёл сразу и на всю длину, как ей и хотелось. Она неосознанно двинулась ему навстречу, одновременно отвечая Джареду на, похоже, самый сумасшедший поцелуй в её жизни. Хотя нет, назвать поцелуем это, простите за каламбур, даже язык не поворачивался. Её трахали, жестко трахали с двух сторон...   
Когда Джаред, продолжая всем видом источать похоть, отвлекся на Дженсена, напоследок больно прихватив пальцами её сосок, Данниль выгнулась насколько было возможно.   
Она прекрасно понимала, что громкие шлепки, раздающиеся за Дженсеном и вырывающие у того короткие обрывочные, но такие сексуальные стоны, могли бы сейчас в равной силе принадлежать и ей, если бы... Если бы, конечно, ситуацией целиком и полностью не владел Падалеки.   
Чёртов Падалеки, как она его сейчас ненавидела! Или же до ненависти хотела! Хотела почувствовать, как они вместе с Дженсеном будут её иметь, пока она не заскулит, прося о пощаде и оргазме.   
Дженсен двигался рвано, не позволяя Данниль привыкнуть к одному темпу. Эклза можно было понять, ведь его отвлекали то пальцы Джареда, кружащие возле сжимающейся дырочки, то его же ладони, звонко опускающиеся на ягодицы...   
Да, Данниль даже предположить не могла, во что выльется их совместная поездка на ССА. Теперь, постанывая под мужем и слегка морщась от боли в связанных руках, она совершенно не жалела, что вывела Джареда из себя.  
  
**Джаред**  
Тёмное-тёмное чувство пьянящей власти, сводящего с ума контроля переполняло тело Джареда. Они оба, оба были податливыми в его руках, таяли подобно мороженому на полуденном солнце, растворялись, теряя себя. Ему нравилось это ощущение. Особенно ему понравилось, когда и Данниль, и Дженсен закричали в унисон, после того, как Джаред опустился на колени и, жёстко зафиксировав Дженсена, толкнулся в него языком.   
Дженсен кричал от прошившего тела удовольствия.  
Данниль кричала от неудовлетворения, отсутствия какого-либо движения и ласк.   
Джаред не приказал Дженсену наклониться, толкнул лишь в поясницу, чтобы тот накрыл своим телом жену и продолжил ласкать дырку языком. Дженсен любил, когда Джаред его вылизывал, когда долго-долго не давал кончить, сводя с ума горячим, плотным, словно патока наслаждением.   
Поднявшись на ноги спустя какое-то время, Джаред с улыбкой огладил взмокшую спину Дженсена, наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен и Данниль целуются — мягко и нежно, словно ластятся двое котов, примериваются, пытаются не делать резких движений. Да и руки Данниль, которые та подняла и опустила на шею Дженсена, прижимая того ещё ближе к себе, не давая отстраниться и на пару дюймов.  
Не раздумывая больше, Джаред быстро достал презерватив из кармана брюк, расстёгнул ширинку, приспустил боксеры и, раскатав резинку по члену, толкнулся во влажное, расслабленное и подготовленное отверстие.  
Застонали все трое.   
В унисон.  
  
**Данниль**  
Нет. Она не стонала. Она нечленораздельно пыталась вымолить прощения, сама не зная у кого и за что. Когда Данниль почувствовала, что Джаред толкнулся в Дженсена, то закатила глаза от удовольствия, что прошибло её до последнего позвонка.   
Дженсен двигался в ней мягко, медленно, зато Падалеки и не думал становиться примером смирения. Его рванные толчки, всё набирающие темп, находили отклик в теле Данниль.   
Все пресловутые бабочки в животе разом испарились, их выжгло чувство приближающегося оргазма. Перед глазами женщины уже были готовы засверкать все звёзды небосвода, когда Дженсен толкнулся в ней последний раз и замер.   
Чувствуя, как её заполняла сперма мужа, Данниль застонала — ей оставалось до пика совсем чуть-чуть. Но Джаред Падалеки не был бы Джаредом Падалеки, если бы позволил кончить так быстро. Тем более ей. Дженсену он, если не простит, то позже позволит отработать — ртом ли задницей, неважно, но позволит. Но не Данниль. Поэтому она не особо удивилась, только начала протяжно скулить, практически удушая Дженсена, когда Падалеки взял её пальцы в рот и начал посасывать их, обводить языком. Было охуительно сладко и крышесносяще, но мало. Позорно мало! Поэтому, она выдохнула, жалко пытаясь вытянуть его интонацию:  
— И ты... ты... выпусти зубы... Как Джен... — она даже договорить не успела, почувствовала укус и громко вскрикнула, кончая, чувствуя, как от удовлетворения поджимаются пальцы ног.  
  
**Дженсен**  
Дженсен закашлялся, когда Данниль стиснула его шею плечами, попытался выбраться из объятья — не получилось. Данниль было слишком хорошо, чтобы отпускать его. Дженсен чувствовал, что Джаред не кончил, — поразительная, сука, выдержка (но обычное для Джареда дело) — и это все только начало, он был уверен. Джаред не упустит возможности попользовать Данниль полностью.  
И точно, Джаред вышел из него, оставляя неприятное чувство пустоты, и сделал несколько шагов назад.  
— Отпусти меня, Дан, — прошептал Дженсен, целуя жену в уголок губ и пытаясь вернуть её к реальности. — Давай, детка.  
Кое-как она всё-таки приподняла руки, выпуская из своего плена, и громко вздохнула.  
— Данни, тебе не хватило, да, девочка?  
Дженсен вздрогнул от низкого, очень похожего на рычания голоса Джареда. О, Господи! Джаред очень-очень хочет кончить, и выжмет из них всё, что осталось после этого раза.   
— О, милый, тебе тоже? Так свои губки облизываешь, что у меня яйца поджимаются, — Дженсен и не заметил, как начал облизываться. — Так идите сюда и отсосите мне, котики.   
В Дженсене проснулась совесть, не иначе — он помог Данни спуститься со стола и поддержал её, чтобы она не ударилась коленями об паркет, когда Джаред подошел к столу и стал, широко расставив ноги.   
Боже, какой должно быть развратный вид открывался Джареду!  
Они с Данниль голые, — босоножки на ней не в счет — сидят на коленях перед ним и облизываются, глядя на стоящий, сочащийся смазкой член.   
— Две жадные до секса сучки, — слова были сродни хлёсткой пощечине, и Дженсен сцепил челюсти. — Мне долго ещё ждать?  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль плохо соображала после умопомрачительного оргазма, именно поэтому с такой лёгкостью послушалась приказа Падалеки. Оглядываясь на всё, что произошло раньше, Данниль теперь прекрасно понимала, почему Дженсен исполнял всё, что ему говорил Джаред. Потому как иначе не получалось, Падалеки подчинял себе полностью — и физически, и морально, — спорить не хотелось.   
Данниль облизнулась, рассматривая член Джареда, и невольно дёрнулась, когда увидела, как губы Дженсена обхватили головку. Это было самое сексуальное зрелище в её жизни! Данниль тотчас вспомнились собственные мысли на красной дорожке. Да, Эклз, ты действительно был бы покруче Саши Грей, — пронеслось у Данниль в голове, когда она провела по члену Джареда кончиками пальцев. Обхватить его ладонью всё ещё мешали связанные запястья, но желание притронуться было сильнее.   
Как только Эклз с пошлым причмокиванием выпустил член изо рта, Данниль заняла место мужа — провела языком по всей длине, лишь потом взяв его в рот. Данниль казалось, что лучшего вкуса не существует. Джаред нетерпеливо толкнулся в предложенный рот, ему хотелось понять, на что способна сучка Эклза.   
— Девочка моя, — делая акцент на обращении, прошипел Падалеки, — неужели так и будешь нежничать?   
Рядом послышался смешок Дженсена, который знал, что умеет жена. Данниль подмигнула мужу, не выпуская член изо рта, и расслабила горло, позволяя Падалеки толкнуться глубже. На мгновение Джаред позволил себе удивиться, но удовольствие тотчас же смело все остальные эмоции. Дженсен не остался без работы: пока Данниль сосала, как хорошая, умелая шлюха, он подобрался поближе к Джареду и принялся вылизывать его яйца, прежде позволив себе небольшую ремарку:  
— Говоришь, поджимаются?   
Джаред прорычал что-то нечленораздельное, сильнее нажимая на затылок Данниль, тем самым заставляя её принять член глубже. Даже несмотря на выступившие на глазах слёзы, Данниль выглядела красиво. Хотя Падалеки и не сказал бы об этом вслух.  
  
**Джаред**  
Мыслей в голове не было. Пусто. Гулко. Влажный, горячий жар вокруг члена, возле него двое красивых, до безумия сексуальных партнера и, чёрт возьми, Джаред иногда обожал свою особенность — достигать оргазма после очень длительной стимуляции. Облизнув сухие губы, Джаред посмотрел вниз, на Данниль, которая принимала его идеально, на Дженсена, который умудрился вывернуть голову так, чтобы ласкать его яички... и понимал, как ему повезло.  
— Да... Дьявол! Данни, сможешь подержать мой член в своей глотке? — Джаред замер, прижав голову Данниль так, что кончик её носа упирался ему лобок.   
Её горло судорожно сжималось, по щекам струились слезы, а ее ногти царапали бёдра даже сквозь ткань брюк. Когда Джаред отпустил Данниль, она закашлялась, размазывая слюну и слёзы по дрожащему подбородку и щекам.  
— Ну ты и сука, Падалеки! — прохрипела она, даже не глядя на сияющее превосходством лицо мужа.  
— Давай, Дженсен, иди сюда и сделай мне хорошо, заставь меня кончить.   
И, о, да, Дженни, умница, без возражений раскрыл рот и пустил как надо, глубоко и без всяких слёз. Джаред с некоторым ехидством наблюдал, как в удивлении приоткрывается рот Данниль, как она хлопает мокрыми ресницами, наблюдая за Дженсеном. А когда Дженсен двинулся назад, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, она прикоснулась к его плечу, осторожно лишь кончиками пальцев и спросила тихонько:  
— Может быть, вдвоем? Поцелуемся вокруг головки?  
Джаред с трудом сдержал гортанный стон и лишь зарылся пальцами в их волосы.   
Дьявол, супруги Эклзы были потрясающими!  
  
**Данниль**  
Она всё ещё злилась на Падалеки за его бесцеремонную выходку, но понимала — оставлять его одного с Дженсеном не самая лучшая идея. Хотя... нет, ну, судя по всему, Дженсен любил, когда Джаред хорошенько его пользовал, но... блядь, давайте будем откровенны — она возьмет всё, что сможет от этого вечера. Потому что больше такого шанса не будет. Удача редко ей улыбается, а Падалеки — сволочь похлещи удачи, и чёрта с два позволит ей еще поучаствовать в подобном.  
Именно поэтому она вновь обратила на себя внимание, склоняясь к члену Джареда, коснулась губами головки, наблюдая, как Дженсен делает тоже самое. А его губы... Боже, его губы! Алые, яркие, припухшие!.. Данниль почувствовала их на своих губах и, испугавшись этого прикосновения, ощущения едва заметной пульсации, почти сразу отстранилась, вновь любуясь видом рта Дженсена вокруг члена Джареда.   
Падалеки стонал, тщетно пытаясь вцепиться Дженсену в волосы, но из-за слишком сильного возбуждения и ослабленной концентрации у него выходило плохо — короткие прядки выскальзывали из пальцев и Данниль хищно усмехнулась: «Ну хоть в чем-то этому козлу не повезло!».   
Дженсен же выглядел восхитительно горячо и... очень сексуально. Возбужденно. Сводяще с ума. Данниль прикусила нижнюю губу и подобралась ближе к мужу, обхватив его член обеими руками.   
Дженсен на мгновение выпустил член изо рта и застонал, запрокинув голову от прошившего тело удовольствия. Данниль не сдержала хриплого смеха и продолжила дрочить плотно сомкнутыми в замок ладонями. Дженсен же вернулся к своему... любимому занятию. Только теперь его задача явно усложнилась — ему приходилось быть внимательнее, чтобы не показать, в прямом смысле слова, зубы: чёрт возьми, сосредоточиться на минете в то время, как тебя доводят до оргазма, — неимоверно сложно.   
А Данниль словно вошла во вкус — опустила шаловливые пальчики до мошонки, приласкала яички и вернула ладони на член. Будто темнота, захватившая Джареда, передалась и ей, будто жажда власти и контроля над Дженсеном проникла ей в кровь смертельным ядом. И Данниль уже не волновало, что Дженсену уже и так досталось от Джареда, — хотелось урвать свой собственный момент упоения — он кончит от её рук, от её прикосновений! С членом Падалеки во рту, но... от её стараний же!  
  
**Дженсен**  
Он сгорал заживо.  
Он сходил с ума.   
Он падал в бездну.  
Джаред никогда раньше не пускал в их постель третьего, который бы сосредоточил своё внимание на Дженсене, доставляя удовольствие именно ему. Сколь прекрасно бы Джаред себя не контролировал, он не мог ласкать Дженсена, пока тот наслаждался его членом. Не мог и всё тут.  
А Данни могла. И делала. Дженсен не видел её лица, потому что жмурился от бушующего девятым валом удовольствия, но знал, что у неё сейчас очень... сосредоточенное, хищное выражение лица. Пришла странная ассоциация — он попал в силки рыси и лисицы, которые никогда не поделят добычу поровну. Они будут стараться урвать большую часть, но Джаред,... Джаред, его рысь, сейчас, как не парадоксально, слабее.   
Желание Падалеки кончить — сильнее его.  
А желание Данниль довести Дженсена до оргазма — намного больше и всеобъемлюще.   
— Ну же! Эклз, давай! — выдохнул Джаред, царапая короткими ногтями влажную шею, и Дженсен дал: пропустил в горло, сглотнул и поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Джаредом.   
И тот кончил, вцепился пальцами в край стола и, запрокинув голову, завыл.   
— Ну же, милый, — ласково, с совсем другой интонацией проговорила Данниль, погладив под головкой большим пальцем, — кончи. Давай, Дженсен, сейчас.  
И снова Дженсен подчинился, выпустил член изо рта и с хриплым стоном излился в связанные руки Данниль.   
— О, чёрт подери... — выдохнул он, тяжело дыша и не открывая глаз. — Я больше ни хуя не хочу. И, чёрт возьми, я больше не буду ни одного из вас провоцировать!  
  
**Данниль**  
Данниль довольно улыбнулась, услышав восклицание мужа. Её ладони были обильно залиты спермой Дженсена, и она, недолго думая, принялась их очищать собственным языком. Вкус Дженсена немного отличался от вкуса Падалеки, но преобладающий запах мускуса доводил Данниль до трепета. Доигрывая до конца роль плохой девочки, миссис Эклз дольше положенного задержала во рту оба указательных пальца, после чего невинно взглянула на Джареда, приподнимая руки и показывая связанные запястья.   
— Развяжешь свою девочку, Падалеки?   
Сбоку раздался сдавленный стон Дженсена. И да, Данниль осознавала, что играет нечестно — в общем-то она не была девочкой Джареда, или была ею, но только в этот раз. Но её это не особо заботило — Дженсен сводил с ума и заставлял снова возбуждаться только от одного своего вида.  
  
**Джаред**  
Что ж следовало ожидать, что Данниль окажется той ещё сукой, легко улавливающей правила игры. Джаред не удивлялся — наслаждался, но не удивлялся.   
— Болят? — поинтересовался он, развязывая узел галстука.  
— Да не так чтобы очень, — честно призналась Данниль, растирая затёкшие запястья, — это было интересным опытом, Джаред.  
Джаред растянул губы в улыбке и намотал галстук на ладонь.  
— Не скажу, что хочу повторить всё в ближайшее время, но в будущем...  
— То есть, — Данниль с трудом поднялась на ноги, но покачнулась, тут же оказываясь в объятиях Джареда, — платье мне не выбрасывать, да?  
— Платье можешь выкинуть, перья оставь, — рука Джареда скользнула по пояснице ниже, пальцы легко поддразнили клитор и влагалище, — потому что именно они сыграли главную роль. Кстати, Дженс, принеси её платье.  
Идея пришла внезапно, после слов Данниль, и укрепилась, когда женщина вцепилась в его плечи, утыкаясь лицом в шею. Надо было закончить, завершить эту историю, точно так же как с трусиками. Дженсен вернулся быстро, зажав ткань в ладони.  
— М-м-м, Данни, не могу не отметить, что синий цвет тебе к лицу, — шепнул Джаред и вошёл в неё пальцами.  
  
**Дженсен**  
Дженсен не думал, начиная провоцировать Джареда от скуки, что всё закончится именно этим.   
Дженсен вообще представить себе не мог, что Джареда так поведет от этой идеи, а Данниль согласится и не скажет категоричное «нет».   
А сейчас Дженсен стоял, слушая громкие умоляющие стоны своей жены, смотрел, как Джаред целует её, чередуя мягкие и нежные поцелуи в лоб и макушку со страстными, больше похожими на секс поцелуями взасос, и сжимал в руках ненавистное платье, чувствуя, как чёртовы перья возят по полу и касаются его ног.  
— Данни, — вырвалось отчаянное, нелогичное, неуместное.  
Она обернулась, а Джаред продолжил целовать её шею, оставлять свои метки на ней, следя краем глаза за Дженсеном.  
— Теперь ты должна понять, почему он. Почему всегда он.  
Данниль улыбнулась, и выкрикнула «Да!», кончая и закатывая глаза.  
Этот вечер должен был состояться. Должен, чтобы всё наконец-то... стало на свои места.


End file.
